<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of DocWho village : 5 times Peter comforted his grandchildren and 1 time his grandchildren comforted him. by Trashywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994084">Tales of DocWho village : 5 times Peter comforted his grandchildren and 1 time his grandchildren comforted him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashywriter/pseuds/Trashywriter'>Trashywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tales of DocWho village [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skipping Class, Smoking, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashywriter/pseuds/Trashywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comforted his grandchildren alot, and here in this tale of DocWho village we see those time he comforted his grandchildren. But also the time they comforted him in his time of need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/The Master, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Twelfth Doctor, Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tales of DocWho village [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages of characters and which Doctor they are </p><p>Jodie (13) : 8</p><p>Peter (12) :  73</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter knew his youngest grandchild, Jodie Smith, was having a hard time at school since she came out at transgender. But whenever he asked her about it she'd avoid the question. The Smith's did have a tendency to avoid questions. </p><p>But one day after school, Jodie went straight to the park, and took all of her comfort spoons with her. He knew she was having a hard time. </p><p>Peter told Chris to watch the twins and James as he went to the park. Peter guessed that she'll be in the TARDIS, as that was the Smith siblings' safe place. </p><p>"Hiya Kiddo, do you want to come out of your blanket mansion and talk to your old man?" </p><p>Peter asked as he climbed up the old ladder to the TARDIS entrance. All he got in response was a grumble that sounded like "Go away." </p><p>But Peter did the opposite of that and entered the TARDIS and sat next to the small, child sized, blanket lump in the corner of the old tree house. </p><p>"Do you want me to be quiet and let you talk, or do you want me to ask you questions?" </p><p>Peter asked Jodie as he fiddled around with some round things that were in the process of being stuck to the wall. </p><p>"Quiet." </p><p>Jodie mumbled, leaning into Peter's side, requesting hugs from her grandfather. And he respected that choice and stayed quiet until Jodie felt comfortable and ready to tell Peter what happened.</p><p>Peter wasn't sure how long he stayed with a curled up, Jodie sized lump next to him, but he knew it was a while until he saw the blanket move and Jodie's head poke up. </p><p>"People are mean." </p><p>She said to Peter in a quiet voice. Peter decided not to push her to tell him what happened, and he let her tell him herself. </p><p>"People don't call me the correct name, and they call me a boy when I'm not a boy, I'm a girl." </p><p>Jodie told him, with her arms crossed, also most as she was scowling the children who were mean to her. </p><p>"Well they are very wrong are they kiddo. You're definitely a girl last time I checked. And I'm 101 percent sure that everyone in DocWho village will agree with me." </p><p>Jodie giggled as Peter bopped her nose as he was telling her that. </p><p>"But you can't have 101 percent." </p><p>"Yes I can, you know why?" </p><p>Jodie's head tilted sideways like a confused puppy.</p><p>"Because I'm the grandfather and I define the laws of Maths." </p><p>Jodie grinned and laughed like Peter just told her the best joke in the world. </p><p>"And you know what else I know. I know that you'll be able to beat those mean people." </p><p>"But how? They're mean and scary." </p><p>Jodie cuddled up with her grandfather more. </p><p>"Because I've seen your grandmother do it. Now she may be scarier than other people, but she dealt with mean adults and adults are scary." </p><p>Jodie's brown eyes suddenly lit up when her Grandmother, Missy, was mentioned. Peter knew that Jodie looked up to Missy and wanted to be like her one day, he didn't know wherever to be glad or terrified. </p><p>"And children, they're scared of what they don't know. And for lots of them, they've never heard of transgender, or they've seen the way their parents or guardians have treated trans people and thought it was right to treat them like that. </p><p>"But you can help them. Maybe if they start being mean you can tell about you and prove to them that you aren't scary like their parents made you out to be." </p><p>Jodie thought about what Peter said and started mentally preparing what she could say. </p><p>"What if they don't listen or they do listen but they continue being mean?" </p><p>She asked, knowing that several of the mean children will continue being mean. </p><p>"Then wack 'em with your spoons and claim self-defense, if you get sent home, we'll just get ice cream. Deal?" </p><p>Peter asked, holding out his hand.</p><p>"Deal." </p><p>Jodie asked, putting her small hand, and shaking Peter's old and wrinkly hand. </p><p> </p><p>Turns out hitting people with spoons can get you suspended, but the ice cream was good. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just sprinkle in a pinch of dysphoria and a cup full of self-doubt into one, already, stressed James and you got yourself a James who thinks they don't deserve to be in a relationship with Amy and Rory and a James who believes they are faking being Non-binary. But the best way to make this disaster of a recipe sweeter is to add in Peter Smith comforting James.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW : Dysphoria, self-doubt, internalized enby-phobia, implied cheating. </p><p>James (11th Doctor) : 15</p><p>Peter (12th Doctor) : 74</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was so glad when his grandchild, James, told the Smith family that they were dating Amy Pond and Rory Williams after 3 months of having a crush on the two of them. </p><p>Peter hadn't seen the 15 year old so happy and energetic for a long time. Even though Amy and Rory were dating a year prior they welcomed them into their relationship. </p><p>But then Peter started noticing something strange. He noticed that James looked more nervous. And whenever he asked them why they were nervous, they would change the subject or not answer him. </p><p>But one day, during breakfast Peter had heard running to the toilet and a door slamming. </p><p>He knew it wasn't Chris as he got a lift from Alonzo because Jack had a hangover and Gwen and Ianto had motorbikes. It wasn't the twins as the night prior they had had a sleepover at Rose's and Jon's house. And Jodie was eating her Jam and Butter toast next to him.</p><p>So the only plausible answer was that it was James. </p><p>Peter quickly got up from his seat, spilling his tea on his breakfast in the process, and ran up the stairs. He knocked on the bathroom door, worried for his grandchild.</p><p>"James, kiddo? You okay? What happened?" </p><p>He asked, his worry rising every second that James didn't answer. </p><p>"M'fine. Threw up."</p><p>Their voice was muffled, but the old man could make out the words. </p><p>"Can I come in kiddo?" </p><p>Peter heard a hum, hopefully meaning yes, and opened the door and walked over to his grandchild. He kneed down, ignoring the clicking coming from his kneecaps.</p><p>"Do you want me to help you to your bed James?" </p><p>He saw the younger kid nod and uncurled themselves from their little ball. Peter let James lean all of their weight onto his left side as he helped guide them to their bed and tucked them in. </p><p>"I'm going to ask Graham if it's okay if he can drop your younger sister off and then I'll need to call the school to tell them you'll be off for the day. Okay?" </p><p>Peter was really getting worried about James. James was rarely ever ill, even if they were they would lie about it and go to school anyways. Thankfully Graham agreed to give Jodie a lift to school, so that got a bit of weight off his shoulders, and the school was alright with them being off for a day or two. </p><p>Peter decided to make a very light tomato soup that Missy used to make for him when he got ill. Hopefully it'll help settle James' upset stomach. </p><p>When he slowly opened the door to James' room, he saw them curled back into a ball, crying. Peter walked over to them and placed the tray of soup, water and a bowl if their stomach couldn't handle the soup, onto their bedside table and sat down on a chair next to the bed. </p><p>"Do you want to tell me why you're crying?"</p><p>The only reply Peter got from James was a mumble from the blanket. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't speak Blanket, I've tried to learn the language but it seems a bit difficult to understand, so can you please translate it for your old man kiddo?"</p><p>A small giggle rose from the blanket, a small and quiet one, but a giggle nonetheless.  </p><p>"Sorry old man, but the Blanket language is a sacred language, only spoken by us children." </p><p>Peter smiled at James' response, he was glad that he was cheering them up. The two of them went back and forth about this "blanket language" for a good ten minutes. But Peter knew that James was just avoiding his question.</p><p>"So now that I know the history of the blanket language. Would the almighty Blanket elder tell me why they were crying earlier." </p><p>Silent filled the room. And James suddenly stopped moving. After 30 seconds of them biting their finger they spoke. </p><p>"They pitied me? Didn't they. They couldn't bare saying no to their broken best friend so they allowed me to join their relationship. They allowed me to get in the way of their perfect relationship and ruin it because of the fact I'm a cheating who-." </p><p>But James didn't get to finish their sentence, because the moment they started sobbing, Peter pulled James close and hugged them. James sobbed into Peter's side. They cried the tears that they had been holding for 2 months. </p><p>"Let's break down your statement, eh kiddo?"</p><p>Peter felt James nod and took out the chalkboard he kept in his jacket for some reason. 'I swear my grandfather could fit a cup of water in those Pockets of his.' James thought as their grandfather pulled out his, a chalkboard and a piece of chalk. </p><p>"Let's start with your first statement. "They pitied me." What makes you think Amy Pond and Rory Williams pitied you, James Smith?" </p><p>Peter asked the child as he wrote the question in the middle of the chalkboard. </p><p>"Well you would, wouldn't you. Some broken boy that fakes having no gender suddenly confessed his love for you, you'd take pity and let him join your relationship." </p><p>'Oh boy, James dysphoria is also very high today.' Peter thought as James referenced to themselves with he/him pronouns. </p><p>"Ok, riddle me this then. Did Ianto and Gwen take pity on Jack when he confessed his love to them." </p><p>"N-no." </p><p>"Did Ianto, Gwen, and Jack take pity on Alonso when he confessed his love to Jack, then 2 weeks later, said he also loved Gwen and Ianto." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Did Jack take pity on Chris when he told him that he had a squash on Jack?" </p><p>"No he didn't." James told him, their head buried into their pillow. </p><p>"So what makes you think that the Sassy Amy Pond, and the Kind, but worry wart, Rory Roman Williams take pity on you, the wonderful, not broken and definitely valid James Smith?" </p><p>Peter looked at James, waiting for an answer, but knew he was never going to get one, answered his own question for James. </p><p>"Because they didn't. They love you. Like how I love Missy, or how John loves Jon, or how David loves Rose or how Jodie loves Yaz but won't admit it. Amy and Rory love you, with all of their heart, they won't stop loving you. Okay, and if you think of a moment that your a cheater or that your faking being Non-binary, I'll just have to get you ice cream to freeze that invalidation out of you. Alright." </p><p>James lifted their head from their pillow and nodded. </p><p>"And since you've got a whole day off school how about we raid the Co-OP down the road of all of the Jammie Dodgers, Custard and Fish fingers?" </p><p>James' eyes lit up as Peter mentioned their disgustingly nice food combination. So the two of them headed to Co-OP and brought the food they needed.</p><p>It turned out, consuming two boxes of Jammie Dodgers and 3 boxes worth of Fish fingers and custard gave you a bit of a stomach and made you throw up.</p><p>Let's say, Missy wasn't pleased with Peter when she got the phone call from Chris that Peter was now ill. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter of this story. Me and my friend do take requests, but we do not accept smut or incest. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. </p><p>Stay safe. </p><p>Jay~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John just slightly despised his older twin brother David, because of how many damn times he was overshadowed by David.<br/>Well, maybe 'slightly despised' is an understatement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Smoking, some self-doubt</p>
<p>John (metacrisis 10th Doctor) : 16<br/>Jon (simms!Master) : 16<br/>Missy : 70<br/>Peter (12th Doctor) : 70</p>
<p>I also apologise this the spacing is weird, Ao3 refused to cooperate with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David this. </p>
<p>David that.</p>
<p>David got 100% on this.</p>
<p>David exceeded that. </p>
<p>David.</p>
<p>David.</p>
<p>David. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's all John Smith, the younger twin of David Smith, ever heard at school. He was constantly overshadowed by his stupidly smart older brother. And he hated it. Sure at home it wasn't bad, but it still pissed him off at no end that he was the only Smith sibling who had no talent or a high IQ. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still wondering how to murder your older brother?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon asked him at lunch. John liked Jon, sure they had very similar names and that's one of the main reasons they became friends, and eventually boyfriends, but he didn't give two flying shits about the fact he was David's brother, or pitied him for having a shitty heart. Jon liked John for his chaotic personality, and his impulse to blow things up. </p>
<p>"Nah, just thinking of the reasons why I hate him again." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon snicker at John's reply as he stabbed a potato with his knife and ate it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wanna skip?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some specks of mashed potatoes came flying out of Jon's mouth as he spoke, but that didn't really bother John. </p>
<p>"What do we have next?" </p>
<p>"PE." </p>
<p>"Yep, let's skip that shit." </p>
<p>Jon mumbled something that John couldn't make out, but he knew it might have been on the lines of "hell yeah."</p>
<p>John's eyes drifted over to behind Jon's shoulder to look at David. </p>
<p>Not only was David so annoyingly smart, but he was also a social butterfly. David had always been good at talking to people since they were in nursery school, and John only had made friends through David. But they never really liked him. </p>
<p>People didn't really like John because apparently he's a "troublemaker." Sure some of the bitchy girls liked him and said he was "sexy." But he didn't like that unwanted attention. He just wanted people to see him for who he really was, not the labels that people and the school have put into him and make him fit into their little box of theirs. But that's what made Jon and John fit together quickly and easily. </p>
<p>They were both deemed the "problem child", the "troublemakers" kids. But the two of them didn't really care. Sure, Jon took those labels to the next level and blasted "I can't decide." Onto the school speakers at any chance he got. But John just stayed out of the teacher's way, never answered up, went to clubs or tried to put effort into his work. Because if he did, David would answer up with a better answer, he would go to more clubs then John or his work would look better and looked like he'd put more effort into it. </p>
<p>The two talked about their plan to skip, go to form then go through the back door in science room 3, and go out of the fence that was cut from when the year 11's skipped. </p>
<p>And that's exactly what they did. They went to form, waited for the damn 20 minutes of form time, then headed to Science 3, which was empty for the afternoon, and crawled through the hole in the fence. </p>
<p>The two of them walked about 5 minutes away from the school, towards DocWho village. Which was about a 20 minutes car ride to Gallifrey and the Gallifrey academy's. </p>
<p>Eventually John and Jon came across an old house that hasn't been inhabited for years, they used the ladder to get to the roof and sat down. </p>
<p>They sat there for about 5 minutes, talking about random shit when Jon pulled out a pack of cigarettes.</p>
<p>"Want one?" </p>
<p>John shook his head, he couldn't be bothered to put in the energy to smoke right now. </p>
<p>"What did David do to piss you off so much?" P</p>
<p>"Remember that project we did on Kings and Queens of Spain? Well, me and David we both worked on it together, but we both did the same King, but in different styles. We both had the same amount of information, but the teacher was marking it based on not only information but also presentation. And I put a lot of time into the presentation whilst David put more time into the information And guess what. David had copied some of my designs, which is fair, I copied some of this information. But the teacher had the audacity to say that I copied David so I wouldn't get any marks on presentation." </p>
<p>John was definitely pissed. He was pissed at the teacher, but he was also pissed at David for not standing up for him, saying that he had copied the design off of John.</p>
<p>After a couple of moments of silence the couple suddenly heard steps on the ladder and a strong, and angry, Scottish voice saying.</p>
<p>"Oi. What the bloody hell are you two doing up here?" </p>
<p>Oh shit.</p>
<p>It was Missy. </p>
<p>And she didn't sound happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ow, ow, Missy. Let go of my ear I'm sixte- ow." </p>
<p>Turns out the school had contacted Peter and Missy, saying that John and Jon weren't in class, so the grandfather and the godmother, both worried, went to go look for them. </p>
<p>Since there were only 20 minutes of school left, there was no point dragging them back to school, only to drag them back home. Peter said he was going to drop John back home so he think about what he did.</p>
<p>John had never seen Peter so disappointed in any of the Smith siblings. Ha,the only thing John ever was good at was making people disappointed in him. </p>
<p>The ride home was very quiet, not even any music was playing or Peter humming any of his songs from back in his rock days. </p>
<p>He was definitely disappointed. </p>
<p>Since Peter wanted John to think about what he did, that is what he wouldn't do. Instead he let his thoughts wander to how much of a waste of space he was to this family, the fact he didn't fit in anywhere. </p>
<p>John sat there, his thoughts almost choking him, for about 20 more minutes until he heard Peter's car pull up to the driveway and the front door opening. </p>
<p>He heard his siblings voices filling the voice, he heard Jodie saying that she made a new friend called Yasium Khan. James said that they started learning about space. And David said he got 77% on his project which was one of the highest in the class. </p>
<p>John blocked out whatever Peter was going to say to David, until he said that he needed to talk to John, and he said that he was going to leave David in charge of snacks until Chris came back from work. </p>
<p>The door opened to John and David's shared room. And since John got dibs on the top bunk bed, he was laying on it, back facing the door so he wouldn't have to see his grandfather's disappointed face. Or Peter seeing his tear stained one. </p>
<p>"I got the marks for your project kiddo." </p>
<p>He left his homemade booklet being placed next to him. He took it, then tore it in half and threw it at the wall behind him. </p>
<p>"Kid. No need to act so grumpy towards more for catching you skipping. Education is important, even if it is some crap PE lesson on how to kick a football properly." </p>
<p>John didn't reply to Peter. </p>
<p>"Alright kiddo, what's bothering ya. I know that you don't tend to hold grudges against people for petty things like catching you skipping. So what's the matter." </p>
<p>Something within John suddenly bursted. Like a balloon that had too much air in it. Only it was John's emotions being poured into that balloon. </p>
<p>"I'll tell what's wrong eh granddad. It's me that's wrong. I'm the only one in this fucking family who is dumb or who has zero talent what so ever." </p>
<p>John had sat up in his bed, staring Peter dead in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Adrian can make anything out of spoons. James can come up with really disgusting food combinations that are actually really nice. Chris is trying to become a police Captain to make the police system more for LGBTQ+ people, women and people of colour. And David, oh don't you dare get me started on "oh smart little David with his perfect friends and good grades and a perfectly working heart" alright, I'm just David's younger problematic twin according to the school. According to the school I am a problem child, with an explosive personality. And you know what, since I've been shoved into that small and restrictive box, I've decided that I shouldn't try to be as good as David or I'll just be called a "copycat" or a "Plagiarist" according to the teacher marking our Spanish Kings and Queens project. Oh, and not only do some of the teachers hate my guts, but they either hate me for being a bitchy kid, or they pity me for having Atrial fibrillation." </p>
<p>All of the emotions that John had been holding in for star-knows how long just came pouring out. What he didn't know is that whilst he was talking, Peter had come closer and at the end of his rant, Peter had wiped off tears that were falling down this face. </p>
<p>"Kid, I know you don't like me to sugar coat things or do the types of comforting that I use on your other siblings, so I'm just going to be blunt. You are not dumb, you don't have zero talent. Alright, you are just as smart as David. Sure you may not be the best at physics, but you sure as hell are brilliant at chemistry, and computing. And you are also brilliant at your explosives. Now, your siblings want to play Mario Kart so when Chris gets home they can beat him at it." </p>
<p>John definitely hated being comforted, he did prefer people to be blunt with him with their comfort. And Peter knew this, so that mini speech he just gave John was really comforting to him. </p>
<p>"Now, before you come downstairs, I want you to look at your marks and the little comment on your project. Then maybe, when we get downstairs we can have some pears, just to piss off David."</p>
<p>John smiled, he didn't do that often. So when Peter left to do and set up Mario Kart, John lept off his bed, and went to grab his project that he had ripped up earlier. </p>
<p>88%. </p>
<p>Eighty fucking eight percent. </p>
<p>How did he do that? </p>
<p>John quickly flicked to the back of the booklet he had made to the teachers comments section. And the first comment was scribbled out and replaced with. 'John, I do apologise for saying that you had plagiarized your brother's work. After school David came up to be and told me that he had indeed copied off you. So I have marked him down, and marked you up. Well done on your work. Your mark is the highest in the class. Congratulations." </p>
<p>John laughed, David admitting something that he did wrong. What a shock. Turns out that the twin who wore shit coloured brown, wasn't all that shitty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter of this story. Me and my friend do take requests, but we do not accept smut or incest. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. </p>
<p>Stay safe. </p>
<p>Jay~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this chapter, hopefully another one will be up very soon. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.<br/>Me and my friend do take requests for these books, but we do not accept smut or incest. </p><p>Stay safe</p><p>Jay~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>